


Sora's Transformation

by bothlightanddarkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothlightanddarkness/pseuds/bothlightanddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tale told in Kairi's POV. Everyone's praising Sora, the new Keyblade Master, while Kairi and her friends are upset with the new guy he's become. From pure-hearted to egotistical, he is almost an entirely different person! Kairi wonders if Sora will ever be the same again….Will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Forget

People say change is a good thing, but I don't believe it, and I never will. Change is a terrible thing. People should never change. They should always be the same….But I know that's not true. It happens. I guess it has to, otherwise I'd still have him; …Sora. The Sora I knew. The Sora I….loved….

He's changed. He's changed so much that it's not even believable. Sure his appearance is the same, but where's his heart? Where's that sweet, caring, strong, selfless, happy-go-lucky, naïve boy I fell in love with ten years ago? There's a boy that looks just like him, but – when our eyes meet – something is amiss, and then I start to think it's not him. That affectionate look in his crystal clear blue eyes is gone, replaced forever by one of triumph and power.

And where's that feeling come from? Who's the source? Them.

His fan club, his posse,his…his…followers. …His everything. Nothing matters to him anymore. All that he cares about now are those stupid cheers they give him every time he does that...that…stupid pose of his. The stance he does with his keyblade. The keyblade that helped saved the worlds, but now… Now, it's just a source of entertainment. Disgusting. Come on, Sora. Is this giant key actually a tool to you? Is it really a possession given to the truest of hearts? Or is it just a prop, a gimmick, used to show off to a lousy group of people who have nothing better to do? Which one is it? I believe you can still make the right decision.

If only you were still the same…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shook my head, forcing myself out of my reverie and averting my attention from the daily crowd that gathered around Sora in high praise. I fidgeted with the combination dial on my locker, trying to block out the cheers and whistles that paraded down the hallway, following his every step. I swung my locker open, mindlessly throwing a few books into my bag, completely unaware as I found myself being continuously drawn to the commotion.

Sighing, I ran a shaky hand over my plaid skirt, struggling to maintain my composure. It hurt me every morning to see that nothing had changed since Sora became this hero, this celebrity. I longed for things to go back to the way they were before. For him to go back to the way he was before all of this. But, I seemed to be one of the few people who were not pleased by this "new and improved" version of the spiky haired kid we all grew up with. How was it that this new Sora received so much more love and support than the old Sora ever did?

I swallowed hard, willing myself to force image of him from my mind. Thinking of him these days was just too unbearable. But then again, what wasn't too unbearable to think about these days? Everything would always remind me of him, ever since I first fell for him when we were kids…

A tall, silver-haired boy announced his arrival by slamming my locker shut. I jumped, letting the strap of my bookbag slip from my grasp and hit the ground with an impressive thud. I looked up at him, scowling as I recovered from the scare.

"Riku, how many times do I have to tell you that that is not funny?"

Riku just laughed at my reaction and bent down to pick my backpack up for me. "Oh, c'mon, Kairi! Loosen up, will you?" He straightened up and handed me my bag, his expression softening as he noticed my not-so-playful mood displayed on my face. "Hey, what's up? Something bugging you?"

I shrugged, swinging my bookbag onto my shoulder. "Only the same thing that's bugging me every morning." Riku looked in the direction I gestured toward and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that. You'd think they would have gotten over the same tricks of his by now." There was a burst of ice crystals that exploded upwards from the center of the crowd, followed by an eruption of applause. Riku and I both groaned in unison.

"You know, if the others were to see him now, they'd be so disappointed," I pointed out, thinking of how they would react when they saw what had become of the Keyblade Master. Riku shook his head.

"I can assure you that they're not nearly as disappointed as you and I are." I nodded in agreement, watching the crowd begin to disperse as the warning bell rang overhead. A familiar head of spiky hair became visible and, through the gaps between the spectators, I could see that stupid keyblade he was holding disappear as he threw his hands behind his head and then, he flashed a brilliant smile – the one that I remember from the good old days. Our eyes met and, for a split second, Sora almost looked like the old him. My heart skipped a beat and went into overdrive as I returned my best smile to him but, almost immediately, his smile turned into a smug, egotistical grin. My pulse slowed back to a normal, dull pace and my smile gradually faded as I watched the boy I loved turn back into the stranger that everyone else loved for all the wrong reasons. My eyes followed his path to the classroom, trying to somehow bring that short-lived moment back and freeze it in time for just a minute or two, hopelessly failing all the while.


	2. Not to Blame

The worst thing about living on island was that it was impossible to avoid anyone. 

While I would have much rather been far away from Sora at all costs, we had every class together and he also lived across the street from me. I was forced to look at the source of my heartbreak every single day. Even if I secluded myself in my house every weekend, I would occasionally glance out a window and see him walking down the street or sitting out in his yard. 

If I wasn’t seeing him, I could still hear him. His voice and his laughter had always had the ability to project and would now travel through the walls, windows, and doors of my house and into my ears without warning. I’m sure there were also times when I would hear him when he wasn’t there. I guess a part of me liked hearing him, found his laugh comforting still in some way, no matter how much it really stung.

At the moment, however, I wasn’t imaging anything about Sora. He stood at the front of the classroom, making some excuse for not having his presentation ready. Our teacher appeared to be listening intently, but I knew his decision on the matter was made before Sora finished his first sentence.

Nodding, Mr. Hara gestured for Sora to return to his seat. “Completely understandable. Not to worry, just be prepared to present next week.” 

Sora’s face split into a triumphant grin as he practically skipped back to his desk. He immediately slouched, throwing his arms behind his head as the next person made their way to the front of the room.

I tried and failed to suppress an eye roll. It was the middle of the school year and Sora had yet to turn in anything for this class and, as far as I was aware, he hadn’t turned in any assignments for our other classes either. Despite that, I was positive that he maintained the highest marks in every subject, having the ability to just sail through school without effort on his part. 

I’m not sure when the teachers began to fall for his act too. In fact, I couldn’t even remember a time since school started where he was treated like a normal student. Word of his heroism spread quickly once he had finally returned to the islands at the start of summer vacation. But he had still been Sora then. And he stayed that way for the first two weeks he was home, before the constant mobs of people followed him everywhere he went. What started as one or two people occasionally asking for a keyblade demonstration had overnight morphed into a large mass of shouted requests and constant squeals. 

At some point during all of that, the old Sora, our Sora, faded away. The adoring fans and their eagerness to bend to his every will got to his head and jumbled everything up. As much as I wanted to hate him for this, the way he was, the way he acted, the way he treated others, the way he abandoned Riku and I….. I couldn’t. Each time I tried, I looked at him, amidst his followers, and I saw him as he used to be. I saw that dorky grin, I saw his naivety, I saw his generosity and kindness, and, most of all, I saw his heart. I really couldn’t blame him for how he had turned out. This transformation could’ve happened to anyone. It just had to happen to him. But that realization didn’t make any of this hurt less.

I blinked, coming back to the world and to the classroom. Someone else was at the front of the room, finishing up their speech and I wondered how long I had been spaced out. Sora was now asleep on his desktop, head rested on his folded arms, which laid on his blank grading rubric. The quiet snores rocking his body almost brought a smile to my face, but I bit my lip to force it back. He looked so at peace, despite his surroundings. Sora always had the ability to sleep whenever and wherever he wanted. This instance was no different, it was just that no one was stopping him from doing it. The rules no longer applied to him. So as the next three people presented, including myself, Sora slept on, without a care in the world.

Sora was seated about halfway back, on the left side of the classroom, behind three other students, but his spiky hair kept him visible from the front of the room. He was still sleeping, his snoring having slightly increased in volume. He was practically impossible not to focus on while I droned on about reducing clean water usage throughout the island.

A thought that kept me going, one that almost dismissed his current sleeping state, was that even if he had been awake before my speech, he would have definitely been asleep by the time I started talking. One constant about him that was left unaffected was his short attention span. Sora was jumpy, always needing to be up and moving. Maybe that concept helped explain why he took to his admirers’ attention so easily. He had been gone for well over a year, nearly two actually, on a high-stake adventure. Of course, no matter how much he loved the island, the peacefulness of it all had to get dull for him pretty quickly.

Ever since losing Sora, I had constantly been trying to justify his actions, taking the blame off of him and thrusting it upon others, myself included. A part of me knew I had no part to play in any of this, but I couldn’t help thinking I pushed him away somehow when I thought of how simple it was for him to move on. But yet, I couldn’t bring myself to admit that he could be the one at fault. The part of me that still loved him won over the part of me that was tired of getting hurt. It just kept trying to convince the rest of me of one thing.

Sora would come back to me. I just had to give him time.


End file.
